Recuperando el tiempo perdido
by ImaginWarrior
Summary: Honoka-chan se ha reencontrado con un viejo amigo que no veia hace tiempo, y ella no volvera perder la oportunidad para estar con el, volver a ser buenos amigos, pasar el tiempo con el, conocerse y quien sabe...llegar a ser algo más que amigos...pero eso es algo que el tiempo lo dira
1. Un reencuentro inesperado

**_El verano...esa temporada en donde el calor se hace presente, en donde las calles estaban casi vacías, la gente descansa en sus habitaciones con su ventilador o inclusive se dan el lujo de ir a la playa..._**  
**_¿Por qué yo? Porque debo ser yo la que estoy atendiendo la tienda de dulces en este dia tan aburrido! ¿Acaso mis padres se tomaron una venganza por todo este tiempo que me he pasado sin hacer nada en estos últimos días?_**  
**_Pasaron 3 meses desde que cumplí 21 años de edad, ahora mismo, ya tenía la edad suficiente como para irme de la casa y vivir la vida que quiero, pero por el momento, quiero quedarme en casa de mis padres y ayudar en la tienda para no ser una carga social para ellos._**  
**_Ya he estado más de 2 horas detrás de este mostrador y no llego ningún cliente, ningún pedido, ni siquiera alguien ha entrador por error...  
Lo único que llegan son las gotas de transpiración que caen por mi cara con el calor que hacen...Según mis padres, me dijeron que debían atender unos asuntos familiares y que volverían para mañana en la mañana...Tan solo pasaron unas horas desde que empecé y ahora mismo en lo único que pienso es en descansar, tomar algo fresco...Quiero comer pan... Fue lo último que dije para mí misma, antes de hundirme en el vacío de mis pensamientos_**

Ya eran cerca de las 18:30 de la tarde, estaba a punto de cerrar la tienda, hasta que llego un cliente...

-Ah, bienvenido a la tienda de dulces Homura! ¿En qué puedo atenderlo?

-… Honoka-san!?

-...Tadano-kun!?

Este es uno de esos momentos incomodos en el cual no sabes que decir, ni sabes cómo escapar...  
Enfrente mío estaba un amigo que conocía desde pequeño, un amigo que hice cuando viajaba de joven con mis padres hacia el exterior de la ciudad, para visitar a unos amigos de mis padres, ellos tenían una granja muy bonita, cada año hacíamos esa visita, solíamos quedarnos 1 semana en esa granja, para poder disfrutar el gran evento que solían hacer, en ese tiempo fue cuando lo conocí a él, Tadano Mizuki, nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, solíamos jugar mucho y llevarnos muy bien.  
Si mal no recuerdo, creo que a los 9 años nos conocimos, él es 1 mayor que yo, era bastante extrovertido y divertido, no tenía miedo a nada, recuerdo aquella vez que nos subimos a un árbol para poder ver el atardecer...fue un momento muy bonito...hasta que se rompió la rama del árbol y nos caímos, lo cual, después de eso recibimos muchos regaños de parte de nuestros padres jajaja...  
Siempre estaba ansiosa cada año para poder ir y jugar con él, día y tardes completas estábamos jugando en la tierra, investigando por todos lados, jugando con los animales, hasta incluso dormíamos juntos...es algo vergonzoso de recordar, pero no era nada malo.  
Pero un día todo se terminó, 5 años de amistad se desaparecieron, sin previo aviso, simplemente sucedió, sus padres encontraron un trabajo mejor en la ciudad, ya no era necesario seguir en la granja, decidieron dejar la granja a otros familiares y mudarse a otra parte de Japón...  
Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba muy triste con esa noticia, ni siquiera pude despedirme de Tadano-kun, se había ido...  
Y ahora mismo...tenerlo en frente mío...no tengo palabras ni acciones que hacer, pero yo sabía que era el, lo reconocí al instante, esa cicatriz que tenía en su ceja derecha... esa cicatriz...fue culpa mía...

-Honoka-chan...yo..ehm..aeh... ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no?

-S-si...-Conteste tímidamente-

-Porque...Porque no me has llamado o tratado de contactarme Tadano-kun? Y-yo te extrañe mucho en todo este tiempo que no hablamos

Estaba a punto de quebrarme y secándome las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, no estaba triste, simplemente estaba desbordando de emoción, no podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, luego de tanto tiempo, 8 años desde que lo vi por última vez, uno de mis primeros amigos.  
Luego de eso, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue lanzarme hacia él y abrazarlo, el asintió y correspondió a mi brazo, estuvimos abrazados por más de 10 minutos sin decir nada, solo quería aprovechar este momento con silencio...fue de lo más reconfortante  
Levante la vista para mirarlo a la cara y decirle...

Todavía no me respondes porque no me llamaste! -Ambos solo nos limitamos a reír- Para luego separarnos del abrazo...ya no sentía las manos de tanto abrazarlo

-...Lo siento, no era mi intención olvidarte, adaptarme a la vida de la ciudad fue difícil, mis padres tenían mucho trabajo y no podían contactar con los tuyos, también tenía obligaciones como estudiante... Lo siento...

-No te disculpes, no lo hacías con malas intenciones-

Todo iba bien en este rencuentro, hasta que llegaron unas visitas inesperadas...

-Onee-chan, ya llegué, Alisa-chan vino conmigo, mamá me dio permiso para que se quede en casa y que haces con el letrero y la puerta abierta de la tienda, ya deberías haber cerrado...

Era mi molesta hermanita y la hermanita de Eli-chan, ahora debería explicarle todo a ellas, pero el problema era mi cara, todavía estaba roja y con algunas lágrimas, no era el momento adecuado para poder explicar algo...

Aaaaaaaahhh! ¡Un abusador! ¡Que le has hecho a mi hermana maldito pervertido!

-Alisa-chan pasame la escoba de ahí!

...

Luego de 10 minutos deteniendo a Yukiho-chan con el palo de la escoba tratando de golpear a Tadano-kun, pude convencerla de que era un amigo y no era nadie malo...

-...Así que él es tu amigo...entonces porque yo no me acuerdo-Decía Yukiho-chan bastante confundida

-Fácil, siempre te la pasabas llorando cuando jugabas con nosotros, estabas todo el día llorando con mamá-Fui interrumpida por un escobazo en la cara por parte de Yukiho-chan

-Ey! ¿¡Que haces!?

-Nada! Jum! Vamos a mi habitación Alisa-chan-Dijo Yukiho-chan enojada y molesta

Luego de esa presentación bastante cómica y rara, decidí cerrar la tienda, y ofrecerle un té a Tadano mientras me cambiaba y arreglaba  
Después de cambiarme de ropa y estar un poco más presentable, decidí bajar a la sala para poder hablar con Tadano-kun, ya era bastante tarde, pero, aun así, teníamos tiempo para poder hablar, de seguro teníamos muchas cosas por hablar.

* * *

Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo, escribro algo, la verdad es algo que tenia en mente hace mucho tiempo el escribir este fanfic con un personaje OC  
Acepto las criticas y diferentes opiniones, como dije, hace mucho tiempo no escribo nada xD


	2. Verdades Necesarias

Capitulo 2 "Verdades Necesarias"

Mientras estaba en mi habitación, un frio recorría mi cuerpo, una horrible sensación...Quería saber la verdad. Pero tengo miedo. Sera de mala educación exigirte una respuesta? O debería esperar a que él me cuente todo?...

Bueno, en cual cualquier caso, primero deberia calmarme, cambiarme de ropa y tratar de no parecer una psicopata.

Luego de arreglarme y cambiarme de ropa, para estar más comoda y bonita para hablar con a bajar al salon en donde el se encontraba esperando... Espero conseguir una respuesta, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de saber que paso en todo este tiempo.

POV Honoka:  
Bueno...No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo he llegado a esta situación ni como se ha dado, pero no voy a echarlo a perder. Esta es una de las situaciones que solo se presenta una vez en la vida, no voy a desaprovechar el momento...Recuerda, estuviste esperando por mucho tiempo este momento, es hora de actuar, se fuerte, Honoka!

POV Tadano:  
Esto...Que debería de hacer o sentir en estos momentos? Debería preguntar algo antes de hablar? O debería hacer algún tipo de acción?  
No...No creo que eso sea lo indicado, no quiero asustarla y ni hacerla sentir incomoda... Lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento, seria tratar de explicarle todo lo ocurrido en este gran pasar de años que pasamos sin vernos del uno al otro.

-Tadano-kun...Y-yo solo... solo, quería decirte que...

Solo pude pronunciar ese par de palabras, mientras intentaba no llorar...Soy débil, ni siquiera pude terminar una maldita oración, cuando me di cuenta, mis ojos estaban húmedos y mi cuerpo solo reacciono a correr hacia los brazos de Tadano-kun.  
Todos estos sentimientos reprimidos, pudieron conmigo y el momento. Simplemente, no me pude contener, estaba todo tan contenido dentro de mi corazón, mis voces en el cabeza me pedían calma, pero mi corazón exigía liberar todos estos sentimientos reprimidos, que guardé por tantos años.

-Tadano-kun...Tonto! No quiero que perderte nunca más, por favor no te vayas nunca más de mi vida, me he sentido muy sola en todo este tiempo...tantos años esperando volver a verte...  
Yo pensé que...que me habías olvida...

-No! No...No digas esas tonterías, nunca me olvidaría de alguien como ti... Lo siento por haberte gritado, pero es que jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza, hacer algo tan terrible como olvidarme de ti...  
Si me sueltas, podría explicarte todo lo ocurrido, me estoy quedando sin aire jaja...

-...No...Ya te lo dije! No te volveré a perder nunca más! Si quieres explicarme todo, tendrás que hacerlo de esta manera, abrazada a mí! Hasta que termines de contar toda tu historia! Jum!

-Está bien, supongo que ese es mi castigo por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo jaja...Aunque...podrías dejarme respirar un poco? Me estoy asfixiando y quedando si aire...

-Ay, perdón Tadano, está bien, te dejare respirar, pero no te soltare.

-Bueno...Por donde comienzo? Creo que lo hare desde el principio, supongo que asi entiendes el contexto y el porqué de muchas cosas:

Todo comenzó cuando cumplí los 16 años...Desde ese momento mi vida se convirtió en total caos.

Luego de que a mi padre le ofrecieran un empleo en la gran ciudad, nuestras vidas cambiaron de manera muy radical. Hubo muchísimos cambios y urgencias con el nuevo trabajo de mi padre.  
Nos mudamos por Japón constantemente por casi 1 año entero, muchos distritos diferentes, las transferencias escolares, adaptarnos a nuevas zonas del distrito en donde estábamos y también conociendo a vecinos nuevos cada 2 malditos meses. Fue horrible esa primera parte de la historia, las cosas pasaban muy rápido y mi opinión no era tenida en cuenta, el tema de mudarnos por cada 3 meses me ponía muy triste e incómodo.

Al año siguiente de manera sorpresiva nos mudamos a Europa, más en concreto, Alemania, igualmente de horrible, me costó muchísimo el aprender el idioma, entablar amistades e incluso en los deportes, parecen que los jóvenes de ese país vuelan cuando les hablan de futbol...Aunque la verdad, esto último, me termino gustando, son gente muy amable cuando hablan de futbol.  
Después de otro año, en una escuela en y país de donde soy, me gradué...La verdad que todavía no lo entiendo cómo es que eso paso...  
Pero luego de esos vinieron unas noticias bastante agridulces, mis padres me dijeron que volveríamos para Japón...Pero solo de visitas, mis padres tenían decidido quedarse en Alemania.  
Ahí fue cuando comenzó el punto de inflexión en mi vida, me enoje con mis padres, en ese momento me plante al frente de mis padres y les dije que no, no quería quedarme en Japón, yo quería volver a vivir en Japón.  
Luego de varias discusiones y muchos puntos de vistas, logramos llegar a un acuerdo, ellos me dejarían vivir en Japón por cuenta propia, ellos me soltarían esa gran cadena que es llamada comúnmente como "Apego familiar" y ahora mismo me iba a convertir en un adulto.  
Ellos accedieron a dejarme vivir en unos departamentos cercanos a Akihabara, me ayudarían con el pago de este mismo, pero solamente durante 3 meses y que, a partir de ese momento, me tendría que valer por cuenta propia.  
La verdad es que estoy feliz, mis padres pudieron entender que yo quería avanzar en la vida, que quería tomar mi propio rumbo , se los agradezco mucho, pero ya era momento, no podía seguir atrás de ellos, quiero cumplir mis sueños por mí mismo, aunque me cuesten un buen tiempo, yo sé que puedo lograrlo, espero no haberlos lastimados con lo de abandonarlos a esta edad tan tempranera, pero era necesaria, ya no me sentía cómodo viviendo en otro país.

-Así que esa es la historia del porque no he podido contactar contigo en todos estos años, no es que no quería hacerlo, es que no podía hacerlo, no era mi intención hacerte algún daño...  
Lo siento mucho, si te he hecho sentir maltratada con tanto tiempo sin haberte enviado un mensaje o siquiera una carta, pero es que...Fueron muchos años difíciles, también de mucha tristeza y el no poder ver por tanto tiempo, la verdad es que fui un tonto...tenía miedo de que me odiaras...  
Espero no estés enojada conmigo...

-No...No estoy enojada contigo y nunca lo estaré...Yo también fui una tonta y tenía miedo...tenía miedo de que te olvidaras de mi...y también de nuestra promesa que hicimos...-Fue lo único que pude decir, mientras tenía mis ojos empapados de lágrimas y tratando de sacarlos con mis manos

-Pero claro que no, algo tan importante como nuestra promesa, nunca lo olvidaría, eso aún sigue vigente y la voy a cumplir jaja

-Oye, Tadano-kun... No te preocupes, todo va a mejorar y vas a ser muy feliz, pasaste por muchos momentos difíciles, pero todos esos momentos horribles ya terminaron, es momento de sonreír y mirar hacia adelante.  
Ahora estas en buenas manos, yo me encargare de cuidarte y protegerte mientras estemos juntos jeje...

Eso fue lo último que dije, antes de que me diera cuenta que mis manos estaban en sus cachetes y nuestras labios estaban a pocos centímetros, la tensión en el entorno se podía cortar con cualquier palabra y la excitación del momento me pedía seguir con más acciones, mi corazón me estaba en latiendo a mil por hora, yo quería más mucho más...Estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero cuando estábamos por hacerlo, me detuve...

Pude reaccionar a tiempo, pero no porque estaba arrepentida, si no, porque ellas estaban ahí, a un par de metros de nosotros, esas benditas niñas, que se hacen llamar; Yukiho y Arisa-chan

Simplemente estaban ahí, paradas y sonrojadas con la magnífica escena que estábamos haciendo...Las odio...

-Ejem...Ejem...Esto, querida hermanita mayor...Podrías explicarnos, que es lo que está ocurriendo ahora mismo? No, sabes qué? ¿Creo que es mejor no saber nada más, pero si no tes mucha molestia, podrías presentarnos a tu "amiguito"?


End file.
